Deathwing
Deathwing the Destroyer2, originally Neltharion, the Earth-Warder, was one of five Dragon Aspects of Azeroth. Thousands of years ago, he was driven mad by the Old Gods, he turned against Azeroth to Destory it but however he was defeated and he retreated to his relm Deepholm to recover from his wounds. From Deepholm, Deathwing observed his mate Maleficent's Battle with the Benny, Leo and Johnny's adventures of Team. Deathwing now plots revenge for his late mate with the help of Jafar in Benny, Leo and Johnny's Adventures of Aladdin (in which he shares the role as the lead adversary with Jafar). It is also revealed that Deathwing and Maleficent (known as The Dark Ones) had invaded the Moon Kingdom over 1,000 years ago, but the Moon Princess uses the powerful spell Lion Spirit Meditiation to banish them. In re cent years, the whisperings of the Old Gods have gotten worse; and has magnified Deathwing's power ten-fold. From within his lair in the elemental plane of Deepholm of Azeroth, Deathwing has awoken from his slumber and fully recovered and literally erupted into our world. His entry into Earth had cause great concern among the adventures of teams and their allies and Deathwing allied himself with Jafar of Agrabah to get revenge on Benny, Leo and Johnny and destory Earth along with its inhabitants to create a "Day of The Dragon" in which all life is under his rule. Thankfully, Leo and his friends were able to defeat Deathwing using team work and the Sword of Lionheart. However, Deathwing has a bit of a past concerning BOTH Leo and the Moon Princess. Originally, Neltharion was Dragon Aspect of the Earth, and guarded his territory well. But the Elder Gods, allies of the demon lord Chernabog, were given orders to drive many creatures in the worlds to darkness in the hopes that they would become his minions and servants. The Old Gods succeded in corrupting Deathwing, but after his defeat, the corrupted dragon fled to Deepholm for repairs where he met Maleficent, unmarried to anyone at that point to either Hades or Jafar, and the two decided to unite as the Dark Ones, an organization of dark-hearted beings that plan to take over the worlds. Their first target: the Moon Kingdom, home of the Moon Princess and the Lion Spirit. The known details of the Princess' spell effects on Deathwing were known to our heroes, "Lion Spirit Meditation", a powerful spell that banishes him and his wife in different times. Deathwing landed in a future Azeroth in 1980, stuck in an anthro form similar in appearance to Scar for symbolism purposes in the series, and without any memories of his true identity. King Samson later found the amnesiac "lion" while on a hunting trip in Elwynn Forest and brought him back to his home Stormwind City for treatment. Deathwing, now called Neltharion, thanked Samson for nursing him back to health and asked what could he do in return. The king requested that Neltharion stay in Stormwind and serve as his adviser to him and his long-time friend King Varian Wrynn, and the former Dragon Aspect accepted. Eventually by 1988, Neltharion was adopted by Samson into becoming his adoptive brother, thereby explaining why Deathwing is Leo's uncle. But Deathwing was constantly plagued by dream visions of his past memories, causing lack of sleep in some days and near seizures in others. Finally in 1989 when Prince Leo was born, Neltharion was about to grow crazy with his restless obsession for his true identity and memories when Maleficent finally found the cursed "lion" and helped him regain his true identity through a rapid succession of spells. After the last spell was cast, Deathwing was reborn and decided to "reward" Samson for his hospitality...by destroying him and the entire kingdom of Stormwind starting with the infant prince but was defeated and exiled from Stormwind. In the original time-line, Deathwing had succeded in killing King Samson, forcing Queen Jaina to take Prince Leo to Earth and hide him from danger before her own demise at the jaws of some ravenous hyenas, led by a then-unreformed Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed, who were sent by Maleficent's ally, Scar/Taka, to tie up all loose ends from the kingdom's destruction. However, the timeline was altered by Leo's future partner and friend, Benny the Beast, using a new time machine, Benny went back to the points in time when King Samson and Queen Jaina were killed and rescued them without Deathwing knowing it, then safely hid them in 12th century Agrabah fr the moment. After that event, Deathwing decided to return to Deepholm for a very long nap...that is until the events of Aladdin where he found out about Maleficent's demise and that his murder of King Samson had not conspired as he originallly thought. Realizing that someone had interfered in his timeline and could possibly do it again, Deathwing tracked King Samson and Queen Jaina to 12th Century Agrabah, in the disguise of Neltharion, and cast a spell to trap them inside an amulet in the same of the crest of LionHeart. He then took a job in the royal palace of the sultan and served as an advisor next to the sultan's current vizier, Jafar. After his defeat, he is presumed dead, but it is unknown if he shall return and seek revenge. Trivia *Deathwing will make his first guest appearance in a Winnie the Pooh crossover and team up with Prince Froglip, Jafar, Iago, Maleficent, Myotismon, Ursula, Hades, Madam Mim, Lord Rothbart, Don Karnage, The Grand Duke of Owls, Injurin Joe, Ratigan, Fidget, Dr. Facilier, Scar, Shere Khan, The Swarm Lord, and Sephiroth and become Pooh and Simba's enemy in Pooh's Adventures of The Princess and the Goblin. Category:VILLAINS Category:Masters of Evil Category:Legendary creatures Category:Benny, Leo, Johnny and Rae's Rogues Category:Bowser's recruits Category:Leader of The Villains Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Rogues Gallery Category:Master of Evil Category:Pooh's Adventures villains Category:Dragons Category:Demons Category:Brothers Category:Uncles Category:Traitors Category:Lions Category:Cats Category:Husbands Category:Murderers Category:Complete Monster Category:Main Antagonist Category:Deceased characters Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Villains who Died in Disgrace Category:Characters who died a gruesome death Category:Crash's adventure villains Category:Matau's Adventure villains Category:Jak and Daxter's Adventures villains Category:Clawed Villains Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures villains Category:Feline Villains Category:Ben 10's Adventures villains